


Drunk Mind, Sober Heart

by FannyT



Series: Ficlet Instruments 2019 [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Accountant Simon Lewis, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Ficletinstruments, Gen, Week 8 - Drunk Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FannyT/pseuds/FannyT
Summary: Simon really wished he could remember more of last night's mixer.





	Drunk Mind, Sober Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Regrets over last nights alcohol consumption not only because of the hangover. Did I really say that? Oh my god they're going to hate me now or think I'm ridiculous. (Spoiler: They don't.)

Simon woke up wincing to an alarm he’d forgotten to turn off the night before, grappling for his phone and in the process dislodging pillows, a sweatshirt with some lame biology pun (not his) and two textbooks. Apparently he’d thought it was a good idea to pick up _Comparative International Accounting_ last night as he got into bed. 

Oh, yeah, he’d had that interesting discussion about intangible assets with a girl from his class during the inter-faculty mixer. But that had been early on in the evening, because then the art majors had crashed into the party, and… 

Right. Clary had wanted to talk to him about Jace. Simon groaned. That was where the heavy drinking had started. Listening to the girl he’d had a crush on from the age of five to eighteen talk about the guy he’d had a crush on from eighteen to twenty was nothing to be endured sober. 

Finally Izzy had come to his rescue, and then Simon had somehow found himself in the midst of a group of theology students. Where there had been that _intensely_ cute boy—the one with the dark eyes and lack of smiling. The two of them had ended up talking about faith and philosophy over in a secluded corner for about an hour before it all got sort of fuzzy. Simon had a sneaking feeling he had probably joked and rambled his way into complete nonsense. 

First time since the combined Clary/Jace thing that he met someone decent, and he’d probably ruined it straight away. 

Oh well. Time to get this day going—and start with returning the sweatshirt he’d apparently stolen from Izzy last night. He exited his dorm room, still wincing, and ran straight into the cute boy. 

They stared at each other. 

“Oh,” Simon managed. “Hi, um. Raphael?”

“Simon, hello.” Raphael cleared his throat. “Actually, I wanted to talk to you.”

Oh, no, Simon thought. He wondered what kind of stupidities he’d let slip last night. 

”I just wanted to say sorry,” Raphael said. 

Simon felt his mouth drop open. 

“What?”

“I realised I offended you, and—”

“No, wait, hold on,” Simon said. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Raphael blinked. “You don’t?”

“I mean, yesterday is a blur, but a fun one. If I was offended, I guess—I don’t remember?” Simon tried a grin. “So I think that’s OK.”

“Oh,” Raphael said. “OK, then.”

They both looked at each other awkwardly. 

“I have to admit, I’m curious about what you said now,” Simon said eventually. 

Raphael looked away. ”It was just inappropriate. You have a girlfriend.”

He gestured vaguely towards the sweatshirt Simon was clutching. 

“What?” Simon said again, like an idiot, then glanced down. “Oh! Izzy? No, Izzy isn’t my girlfriend. She’s my best friend. One of my best friends. I mean, there’s Clary, too, and...” 

He felt the rambles coming on again and managed to stop himself. 

“Anyway,” he said. “Do you want to try for inappropriate again?”


End file.
